


Dangerous Curves Ahead

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Omega Castiel, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally gets his cast off, and a little something else, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Curves Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KkChibichop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkChibichop/gifts), [Trish11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish11/gifts).



> For my two new best friends KkChibichop & Trish11
> 
> I was going to wait to post this, but I will soon be in a place where the use of modern technology will damn near cost me my first born child. So you get it early. IF I write another installment, you will have to wait a while for it. I will be sunning myself on a beach and drinking my dinner for a week.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean smiled, phone in one hand and keys in the other, “Just leaving work. Whaddya want for dinner?” He climbed into the Impala and started the engine.

 

“Burgers,” Cas answered, definitively.

 

“Again?” Dean laughed. “Dude, that's the third night in a week.” He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home.

 

“I thought you liked burgers,” Dean could almost hear Cas' tilted head and scrunched brow.

 

“I do! I'm not complaining,” Dean replied, “just wondered what's up with all the red meat.”

 

“I don't know,” Cas sounded as though he were pouting, and the thought made Dean smile to himself, “they just sounded good.”

 

“Then burgers it is,” Dean acquiesced. “Hey,” he said, changing topics, “you need me to go with you tomorrow?”

 

“No,” Cas dismissed, “they're just going to take the cast off.”

 

“Alright,” Dean nodded, “I'll be home in a few.”

 

 

 

Six weeks to the day after his fall, Cas sat on the exam table in the doctor's office. He was both eager and anxious about the appointment. Knowing full well the doctor would ask even _more_ invasive questions than last time, Cas picked nervously at the cast on his arm. He traced over the symbols and words he and Dean had decorated it with one drunken evening, a couple of weeks after he got it, that had ended with Cas hurling and Dean falling asleep with one leg still in his pants. 

 

Cas chuckled at the memory as the doctor finally came in.

 

“Well, Mr. Novak,” he said, looking over Cas' chart, “you ready to get that thing off?”

 

“More than ready,” Cas nodded. He watched as the doctor paused in looking at the paperwork. He flipped a few pages, looking back and forth between the records.

 

“Mr. Novak,” Cas knew what was coming and he braced himself for it, “It says here that at your last appointment you were unpresented. Your paperwork from today, however has you down as an Omega?”

 

“Yes,” Cas fidgeted, “that's correct.” The doctor nodded, his brow furrowing thoughtfully.

 

“When did you present?”

 

“The day I got my cast,” Cas said. “Not long after I left here, actually.” The doctor nodded, making notes on Castiel's chart.

 

“Did you have any trouble with your heat?” He asked, still writing.

 

“No,” Cas shook his head. “My mate was there to help.” The doctor paused, looking up at Cas.

 

“Were you mated prior to your heat?” he asked, the surprise showing on his face.

 

“No,” Cas shook his head again. Concern edged the doctor's face, and he put his hands down on top of the chart in his lap.

 

“How soon after you presented were you mated?”

 

Cas' brow furrowed as he tried to do the math.

 

“An hour? Maybe two?” The doctor's face turned grim.

 

“Mr. Novak,” he said, low and urgent, “there are laws against Alphas who mate an Omega by force. If you were-”

 

“Oh! NO!” Cas interrupted him quickly, waving his hands in front of himself. “No. It wasn't like that at _all_!” Cas laughed. “I've known Dean since we were eight. He's my best friend.”

 

“I see,” said the doctor, relief washing over him, “so, you both entered into the mating willingly?” Cas smiled, remembering the clumsy admissions and long-withheld confessions.

 

“We did,” he nodded. The doctor smiled at him.

 

“Then, congratulations, Mr. Novak. I'd like to run some blood work on you, now that you've presented. Make sure everything is as it should be. If you presented six weeks ago, you should be nearing your next heat, and I'd like to check your hormone levels.” Cas nodded. He knew that would happen. “Good. Now, let's get that cast off, shall we?”

 

 

 

Dean's heart was pounding. He drove like a madman, cutting off other cars and nearly running red lights. Cas' text had been terrifying.

 

_Doctor's. Now._

 

That was all it had said. Panicked, Dean ran out of the shop with barely a word to anyone. He flew into the parking lot of the doctor's office and raced to the door. Bursting through it, wild eyed, he rushed to the receptionist.

 

“Castiel Novak?” he asked, before he'd even reached the counter. They must have been expecting him. The woman pointed at a door to the right of the window.

 

“Last room on the left,” she said gently. Her tone did nothing to ease his anxiety, and he pushed through the door roughly. He tried his best to slow himself down as he approached the room. If something was wrong, Cas would need him to be calm and reassuring. Whatever it was, they would figure it out together.

 

With a fortifying breath, Dean opened the door.

 

He could smell the fear and worry rolling off his mate, seated on the exam table. Cas' eyes were wide and terrified as Dean stepped into the room. He looked like he might cry.

 

“Cas-?” Dean's own fear showing through in his voice.

 

“I'm pregnant.”

 

Dean froze.

 

“I'm sorry,” Cas whispered.

 

 

 

He didn't know what to do. He was sure Dean wouldn't want this. Sure, they had said it: in the throws of passion and in the desperate need for release with one another. But that had all been theoretical, right? Every Alpha wanted to think they could fill an Omega; breed them up. But Dean wouldn't really want this. He couldn't.

 

Cas watched as Dean's eyes went wide and his jaw clenched. Watched as Dean stalked forward toward him, his fists clenched. Watched as his chest heaved with panting breaths as he stopped, looming over Cas.

 

Cas shrank back, curling in on himself as Dean approached. He flinched when Dean's hands came roughly up to his face.

 

“I'm so sorry,” the words rushed from Cas. “We should have been more careful. I just didn't -.” His words were cut off as Dean's mouth came crashing down on his own. Eagerly, Dean surged forward into Cas, a low, possessive rumble rolling from him.

 

Relief flooded from Cas, and he wrapped his arms up around Dean's neck. Dean pulled back to look Cas in the eye. He rubbed his thumb across Cas' cheek, a brilliant smile breaking across his own face. He leaned back in for another kiss. This one much more gentle.

 

“This is wonderful, Cas!” he smiled against his lips, “why the fuck would you be sorry?!” Cas ducked his head.

 

“I-...I didn't know if you would want this,” he shrugged. “We haven't talked about it. Not really, anyway.” Dean tilted his face back up to look at him. “I didn't know if you'd be happy about it.”

 

“Cas,” he said so gently it nearly broke Cas' heart, “I'm thrilled.” A look of hope crossed Cas' face. “Really,” Dean nodded, “this...this is wonderful. _You're_ wonderful,” he beamed. Cas finally smiled at him. Dean dropped down to one knee, grabbing Cas by the hips, and pressed his face against Cas' stomach. “You hear that in there?” he nearly shouted. Cas laughed, sliding his hands into Dean's hair. “Your daddy is wonderful!”

 

“I see you've heard the news,” the doctor laughed from the still-open doorway. Dean stood up, a goofy grin plastered to his face. “You must be Mr. Winchester.” He held out his hand to Dean, who shook it firmly. “Congratulations,” he said genuinely.

 

“Thanks,” Dean beamed.

 

“Well, Mr. Novak,” he turned to Cas, “here is your prescription for prenatals.” He handed Cas a slip of paper. “Some information on Omega pregnancy, and a few resources for what to expect.” He handed over a few brochures. “Be sure to set up an appointment with the receptionist to come back in about two weeks. We'll do a sonogram, and you can get your baby's first picture.” He smiled at them.

 

“Thank you, doctor,” Cas said, shaking his hand.

 

“Congratulations, again,” he said before turning and leaving them in the room together. When the door closed behind him, Dean turned to Cas. His eyes were lowered, staring at the brightly colored front of one of the brochures in his hand.

 

“Hey,” Dean said to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Cas looked up at him slowly. “You okay with this, Cas?” He nodded, brow furrowed. “You sure?”

 

“Yes,” he answered softly. “I'm...I just need to know that you are.”

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Dean laughed, “my own little miniature of you running around?” He pulled Cas forward against him, wrapping his arms around Cas' shoulders. “How could I _not_ be thrilled about that!” Cas locked his arms around Dean's waist and buried his face in his Alpha's chest.

 

“I can't tell if you are being serious,” Cas mumbled into Dean.

 

“Cas,” Dean pulled him back, “I _am_ being serious. This is a good thing!” he rubbed his hands up and down Cas' arms. “Now, you sure you're good with this?” Cas pressed his lips together, trying to hide his smile, and nodded. “Good,” Dean nodded back, a huge grin spreading across his face, “'cause it's fucking _fantastic_!” He leaned in, kissing Cas soundly once more.

 

 

 

That night, Dean couldn't keep his hands off of Cas. Slowly, reverently, he ran his fingers across Cas' bare skin, mapping his body and pressing affection into him with each touch. He laid Cas out below him on the bed, and soaked him in loving attention.

 

With tender lips and calloused hands, Dean tried to make Castiel know just how amazing Dean thought he was. He covered every inch of Cas' body with kisses and caresses and reveled in the arousal he drew from his mate.

 

Pushing aside his own desire to dive in and savor the slick that pulsed from Cas, Dean traveled the length of his body by inches. When he reached his stomach, he laid both hands on it and kissed over the soft swell that would grow to be their pup. Dean dragged his lips back and forth across the place, breathing soft sighs of his happiness into Cas' skin.

 

“So amazing, baby,” he purred, barely more than a whisper. Cas ran a hand through his hair. “Growing my pup inside you.” He smiled at Dean's words, the truth and sincerity of them seeping into his skin. “So fucking amazing!” Dean continued on down Cas' body, pressing his lips to the tip of Cas' erection.

 

Cas moaned at the contact, his hips rocking up against Dean's mouth.

 

“Deeeaan...,” he sighed, running his hands through sandy locks once more, “Dean, please. I want to feel you.” Dean wrapped his hands around Cas' hips, sliding his mouth down around his hard length. Dean hummed around him, and Cas moaned, his fingers clutching at Dean's hair. “Please!”

 

Unable to deny Cas anything, Dean slid off him and stroked his hands down between Cas' thighs. Gripping them, he spread them wide and pressed them up toward Cas' chest. The strong scent of his arousal drew a low rumble from Dean as he leaned in to lick gently at Cas' hole. Cas sighed into the touch, slick spilling from him as Dean worked him open with his tongue.

 

“More, Dean,” he rocked back onto the strong muscle. “I need more.” Dean slid a finger in alongside, pumping it in and out slowly, savoring the drag. Cas sighed again, relaxing into the mattress as his Alpha cared for him.

 

Soon, Dean added a second finger, and began to stretch Cas gently, moaning at the wetness that he stroked from his Omega. Dean licked deep, between the stretch of his fingers, savoring the feel of his tongue so deep inside his mate.

 

A string of sounds, nearly as delicious as his slick, poured from Cas and Dean drowned in them.

 

With tenderness, Dean pressed a third finger into Cas, pulling still more beautiful responses from him. His tongue and fingers still buried deep, Dean watched Cas, panting and flushed, arch and writhe on the bed. His hands clutched at Dean, and his body called out to him in every way imaginable.

 

At last, Dean sat up on the bed, crawling forward between Cas' legs. He leaned down over Cas, taking in the sight of his glassy, lust-blown eyes and the color high in his cheeks. Hovering over him, Dean whispered.

 

“Are you sure it's okay? We won't...” Cas smiled and nodded, urging him forward.

 

“The baby will be fine, Dean,” Cas reassured. “Please.” He reached his arms up, sliding one around Dean's shoulders to pull him down and the other around his back to keep him close.

 

With a gentle pressure, Dean pressed himself deep inside Cas, moaning as he sank into the nearly overwhelming heat. When his hips were flush against Cas', Dean rolled them, rocking himself in farther and pushing a moan from the man under him.

 

Dean set a slow and sensual pace, filled with soft sighs and tender kisses. The sweet drag of skin against skin set both their nerves on fire. They savored one another with each rocking movement. Wrapping his arms underneath Cas, Dean pulled him closer.

 

“So good, Cas,” Dean growled low in his ear as he thrust deep, “so good to me. My angel.” Cas sighed at the praise, letting it wash over him, run hot and thick through his veins. “So amazing!” Cas felt Dean's knot swelling against his slick hole.

 

“Please, Dean,” Cas whispered to him, “please!” Dean moaned at the entreaty, thrusting harder though just as slowly. Cas moaned, a low breathy sound, as Dean's knot began to catch at his rim. “Deeper, please!” His Alpha was only too happy to comply.

 

Between their stomachs, Cas' own swollen cock leaked, slicking their skin and creating sweet friction. Arms still gripping one another, they rocked together, meeting each others' loving rhythm and pushing them both closer to the edge of blissful release.

 

“Cas,” Dean panted, “wanna feel you cum on my knot, baby. Want you to feel me fill you up even more. Feel what you do to me? How you make me feel so fucking good? God, Cas! Love it! Love you!” Cas gasped at that, meeting Dean's thrust with as much force as he could.

 

Dean buried his face in Cas' neck, breathing deep the sweet scent of his Omega. It had changed. There was a note of something new that Dean couldn't quite place. It instantly sparked his possessive instinct, and he nipped at Cas' neck, running his teeth over the mating mark he had made. “Fuck, you smell so good, baby! You smell like home,” he thrust harder, his grip tightening. “Smell like...mine,” he thrust again, his knot slipping into Cas' hole and catching fully as his orgasm rolled through him. “All mine!”

 

Cas came at the words, calling Dean's name and spilling his release between them as Dean's cock pulsed inside him.

 

They clung to one another even after their orgasms had passed.

 

After long minutes, Dean leaned up on one elbow, grabbing tissues to clean their stomachs. He wiped them both up, then propped himself on both elbows, doing what he could to keep his weight off of Cas. He looked down into Cas' smiling eyes and saw the humor lining his features.

 

“What?” Dean asked, suddenly self-conscious. Cas chuckled at him.

 

“You're not going to crush us, Dean,” Cas shook his head. “You can lay back down.” Dean flushed a little, embarrassed at having been caught in his concern.

 

“Yeah, well,” he mumbled, “can never be too careful.” Cas laughed at that, tugging Dean back down onto him. They drifted off, wrapped in each other.

 

 

 

Cas woke, sometime later, in the darkness of the room. He was warm and comfortable, but the pillow next to him was empty. It took a moment to realize where Dean was.

 

Afraid Dean would be embarrassed at being caught, Cas made no show of being awake. He lay still, letting the warmth of Dean's hand and cheek soak into his belly. Dean was settled low between Cas' legs, his head on Cas' hip and one hand resting on Cas' stomach, his other arm was wrapped up along Cas' side.

 

Dean's fingers dragged slowly back and forth across the soft skin of Cas' stomach, and every now and then, Cas would feel Dean's head move and the press of his lips against the tender swell. Cas smiled to himself, closing his eyes once more.

 

“So amazing,” he heard Dean whisper into the darkness.

 

Cas drifted back to sleep, secure in the knowledge that this unexpected addition would, indeed, be a welcome one.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I didn't list mpreg in the tags. But I didn't want to spoil it. I liked the way this story built, and I wanted you to be as surprised as Dean. Let's be honest, if you've been with me so far this couldn't REALLY have been THAT much of a surprise, right?
> 
> Did you see all the signs for this along the way? I put them in there. I promise! Go back and look for them. Much love to all of you wonderful people and the support you have given me for all of my works. You are the best! Let me know what you think!


End file.
